


A Little Release

by VoxoftheNox



Series: Secret Encounters [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Antagonism, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoxoftheNox/pseuds/VoxoftheNox
Summary: There was too much testosterone and not enough space, and Iggy's constant fawning over Noct was going to make Gladio lose it. What was Iggy's problem anyway? Trying to tell Gladio that he needed to calm down and get laid- but it was Iggy, so of course he couldn't just come out and say it.Well, Gladio thought it wasIgnisthat needed to get laid. And the good news was they had a hotel room to themselves, and Gladio was more than willing to be the one to do the job...





	A Little Release

The heat must have been getting to him.

They were 4 days straight out in the desert under an unrelenting sun and stifling temperatures, picking up every hunt an odd job that came their way with something coming up on desperation. 

Too much testosterone and not enough space. That's what Gladio thought as he felt his temper rise after a hunt, when Ignis said they should make for camp and Noct said, "No way. We're staying in a hotel tonight. Two rooms and a bed each, if we can."

Iggy's face pinched for a second, probably thinking about the waste of money and how their finances were what got them in this endless loop of taking hunts in the first place. Gladio thought Iggy was going to fight it, and then he just rolled over and said, "Yes Highness." Gladio nearly growled.  

It wasn't that he didn't like Iggy- pretty much the opposite, actually, but he hated how Ignis had to hover on Noct's every word, defer to him for everything when Iggy had plenty of opinions and ideas of his own .... Was he jealous? Nah. No way. It was just that it was always _yes Highness_ , and _of course Highness_ , and when Gladio tried to do something simple as make a suggestion, Ignis was there reminding him _it's up to Noct_.

Like Gladio had a chance of ever forgetting that with Ignis around.

Prompto bounded off towards the Regalia, hollering about soft beds with Noctis following after him. Before Gladio could go, Ignis stopped him.

"Is there a problem, Gladio?"

"Not at all," Gladio said and crossed his arms, "Just wondering when you're going to grow a pair and tell Princess no."

Iggy's eyes flashed before he got himself under control again. It was a warning, if Gladio had chosen to heed it. 

"I happen to think the extra space will do us all some good," Ignis said, and then stalked off towards the car with Gladio finally following after. 

The first hotel they found was small and a little run down, but they had two doubles open and Ignis booked them rooms for the night. Gladio would have liked to avoid him, but while he was grabbing their bags from the trunk, Noct and Prompto had already paired off and picked a room, ready for a long night full of King's Knight. Grumbling, Gladio took his things and followed Iggy to their room.

It was quiet between them, and tense too, something that usually didn't happen. After Gladio snapped, "Take whatever bed you want," and slammed his bag down a little bit too hard, Ignis glared at him. He sighed nice and loud too, to make sure Gladio could hear it. 

"I understand we've been in tight quarters lately with little chance to blow off steam, but you'd do well not to take it out on me," Ignis said.

Gladio huffed, "I haven't done nothing to you Iggy." Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. 

" _If you would like_ ," he said in a hiss, "I can vacate the room and give you some privacy. If there are any... _recreational_ activities that might help improve your mood." Gladio stared dumbly at him, trying to figure out if Iggy was really trying to get at what he thought he was, then Iggy's mouth twisted into a smug expression. "If there are any ladies or... _gentlemen_ , that have caught your eye. I can be discreet. There's no reason you should have to hide your preferences around me."

Gladio felt his face turn red. How did Iggy know _that_? He panicked, heart thumping, and took three large steps until he was too close to Ignis's personal space, leaning over him in intimidation.

"Oh yeah? You think you know what I like?"

"I think I know exactly what you like," Ignis said, triumphant.

"Well I like the idea of you getting some sense pounded into you with a cock," Gladio blurted out, and if he wasn't already red enough that would have taken care of it. Ignis was unfazed. 

"Is that so?" he said, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

"You're damn right I do," Gladio said, and then grabbed Ignis by shoulders and yanked him forward into a sloppy kiss.

Ignis didn't push him away. His hands came up and grabbed handfuls of Gladio's hair, tugging hard enough to hurt and the sensation went straight to Gladio's dick as it started tenting in his pants. Frantically he yanked at Iggy's clothes, ripping them off as Ignis did the same to him, and they fell backwards onto the bed. 

Ignis broke the kiss to come up for air, and as Gladio tugged his pants down he licked his lips.

"Glad to see the rumors are true," he said, looking at Gladio's monstrous cock. "Where is your lube?"

"Front pocket of my bag," Gladio said, staring at Iggy's ass as he turned around. Ignis climbed back on the bed, cock jutting out from his body, and as Gladio tried to pull Ignis under him, he flipped Gladio instead so that he was on top. It was easy to forget how strong Ignis was, with how skinny he was. Gladio could have wrestled with him, but it was more fun to lay back and watch Ignis smear his hole with lube, sneaking a prepping finger inside, and then have Ignis rub his cock with lube too, while Gladio let him do all the work. 

Ignis lined his hips up and impaled himself on Gladio's cock without warning and Gladio groaned at the sensation. Iggy was so tight. He put his hands on Gladio's chest and pinched his nipples while rocking his hips and getting used to the stretch. Then Iggy started lifting himself, slow at first, but soon enough he set a brutal pace, moving up and down on Gladio's dick nice and fast. 

"Gods you know how to take a cock, don't you," Gladio was breathing hard in short gasps, his hands griping Ignis's hips so he could help slam him down hard every time he bounced on Gladio's cock. "Not such a prude after all," he said, thinking about all those fantasies he always used to have about Ignis and what he got up to when no one was looking. He felt pretty vindicated knowing that he was right.

"You think I'm some sort of virgin?" Ignis said in a gloating tone, while his hips were still keeping a brutal pace. "You think I haven't fucked half the Council?" He said, leaning forward and voice going dangerously low, "You think I haven't fucked Cor Leonis? Or Titus Drautos?"

Gladio moaned, imagining Iggy bent over some desk in one of their offices, pants around his ankles and cock stuffing him full- even if he was wondering a bit why he never got the chance to do it too.

"You'd be amazed at what people will do for a little release," Ignis leaned back again, sweaty and pink and his lips wet with spit. The reddened tip of his swollen cock drooled precome onto Gladio's stomach. "They do things to me they can't do with anyone else. They're all _so_ desperate to get it out, but so embarrassed that anyone should know. Lucky for them I can keep a secret."

Which was too bad because Gladio really wanted to hear all about what Iggy got up to in the Citadel. Even if it hadn't included him- when it should have. 

"Like you," Iggy said, turning that smirk on Gladio, looking a little too sharp. "All those sweet, good girls from the Citadel you used to date. What kinds of things couldn't you bring yourself to ask them to do?" Iggy kept bringing his hips down hard, and even with how breathless he was, somehow he didn't sound any less threatening, ready to spill all of Gladio's secrets from the sounds of it. "Did you want them to tie you up? Give you a spanking and a good fuck with a ball gag in your mouth?"

So Iggy was full of it then, Gladio thought and kept encouraging the slamming of his ass on Gladio's cock. All talk.

"No," Iggy gasped at a particularly deep thrust, then gained control of himself again and the smirk came back, "oh no, I think you were interested in something a bit more... _dirty_. Tell me Gladio, did you ever ask if you could piss on them, or were you too afraid of what they would say? Too worried that they'd spread your little secret around?"

If Gladio's mouth hadn't already been open from all his heavy breathing, then Ignis's words would have caused his jaw to drop. It was a good thing Ignis was on top because Gladio faltered with shock and went still. Ignis didn't acknowledge it, and he just kept bouncing away.

"No, you never went through with it did you? Oh, but you wanted to. You wanted to piss inside them didn't you? Make them all wet and filthy for you before you fucked them."

All of a sudden there were two of him. There was the Gladio there, in the present, with his prick in Iggy's ass and his face flushed, first from arousal, then from embarrassment. And then there was the Gladio of the past. He was 16 and sitting naked in the bathtub, sweating and nervously glancing at the bathroom door even though he checked to make sure it was locked three times. He had his dick in his hand and his bladder was full to the point of being painful, and he kept asking himself if he was really going to do it. It was gross, wasn't it? It was weird. But ever since he saw some porn of two guys pissing on each other he couldn't get it out of his head, and he kept going back and searching for more, only when he was so horny he was only thinking with his dick. He couldn't admit it to anyone and he didn't think he ever would, but ever since then the images kept popping up in his head when he was trying to jerk off. He liked the idea of it. 

Gladio pulled back his foreskin from the head of his cock, aimed his dick straight up and then pissed all over himself. 

It was so warm and messy and it felt so good, he had to be careful not to start moaning in case someone heard. He kept pissing and pissing until the stream slowed to a trickle and the last of it seeped out, and he then he was almost immediately hard. Gladio jerked himself off fast and came harder than he'd ever come before. 

"I bet you could go right now, couldn't you? Even with that erection of yours."

Iggy's voice brought him back to the present, but Gladio was still too stunned to do much more than let himself be ridden. At Iggy's words his mouth started going dry, any control he thought he had disappearing. 

Ignis slowed, then stopped, rocking his hips instead with Gladio fully inside him still. "You want to, don't you?" He cooed and Gladio whimpered. "Go on then. Piss inside of me."

Ignis stared him down, the room suddenly quiet with no more of the sound of skin slapping on skin and the bed creaking. Gladio wasn't thinking, so shocked and turned on, so it barely felt like he had any choice when a little trickle of piss escaped his cock. Ignis gave him a malicious smile and Gladio let loose.

He couldn't piss very hard with his dick still so hard, but the flow kept coming and as it did he moaned. Ignis ground his hips down, and even with his ass so stuffed full of cock, piss started trickling out of his hole, down Gladio's erection to his hips and thighs, then the bed underneath him. His stream slowed then stopped, and he gave a couple of weak thrusts upward, wondering if he _really_ just pissed inside of Ignis. If Ignis had let him. 

Looking triumphant, Ignis leaned forward again and said, " _Good boy_."

Iggy started riding him again and Gladio knew he wouldn't last long. Especially not now that Iggy's hole felt so wet and he just kept thinking about how good it felt to piss inside of him. Gladio orgasmed suddenly, still incoherent, just moaning and making noise instead of saying anything as his cock spurted and emptied a load of come into Iggy's already piss soaked hole. 

Ignis started jerking himself off then, still full of Gladio's dick, working his cock fast until he was coming too, spraying shot after shot of come onto Gladio's chest. Gladio looked him top to bottom as he did- sweat running down his temples, open mouth, pink nipples erect, muscles in his stomach clenching, and the slit of his cock dribbling his spend. Gladio gasped for breath. But Ignis wasn't done.

He kept hold of the base of his cock and kept it pointing up as he leaned back. Before Gladio could say anything, Ignis started to piss.

His stream arched high and came down splattering onto Gladio's stomach and chest, mixing with his come until it started dripping down the sides of his torso. It was hot and Gladio felt drops hitting higher up his chest. He thought Iggy might start to piss on his face and worse, he thought he kind of _wanted_ Iggy to. But his stream slowed, then stopped entirely, and Ignis gave his cock a little shake before he raised himself up on his knees letting Gladio's cock flop out of him, and a dribble of come and piss followed. 

"Well then," he said, "I'd best take a shower."

Gladio lay on the bed, acutely aware of how the damp bed felt under him, watching him as Ignis went around the room picking up his clothes as casually as if he was cleaning Noct's room. Every time he bent over Gladio stared at his ass, his lose and swollen pucker leaking come and piss down the insides of his thighs. 

"Gladio."

He had stopped almost to the bathroom, and turned back around, hand resting on a hip jutted to the side and still completely naked. Gladio looked him up and down and kept landing back on his flaccid cock resting against his thigh. It was a nice cock, but it should be hard again, he thought. It should be deep in his mouth, flushed and swollen with his lips wrapped around the base. Gladio wondered if Ignis would piss in his mouth. He wondered if Iggy would let him drink it.

" _Gladio_."

His attention snapped back up to Ignis, who narrowed his eyes and said, "Don't turn this into something it's not."


End file.
